The Prince of Time:Chapter 16
We were all running as fast as we could towards Mount Tam. Now that we had an idea of what Prometheus’ plan was, it still did not make sense why he captured Rachel. When we stopped to rest 2 hours later we were all breathing hard. It was obvious we needed to take a break. I drank some water and then made sure that we were all prepared to fight…whoever we had to fight I suppose. I twisted my ring and looked at Terraemotus for a few seconds. It never needed any repairs so I put it away and checked my various daggers. They were all razor sharp. “Hey. Would you all make sure you have all your weapons?” I said after I checked through my daggers. Silently everyone except James nodded. James was looking frightened. I remembered that this was his first quest…and only a little while after he realized he was a demigod. And then to realize that there would probably be a huge battle…….he was probably terrified. “James are you okay?” I asked. “Why did you choose me?” he asked, “You could have chosen someone better. I just arrived at camp and I might not even live through this.” “Yes you will,” Kari answered. James nodded but he did not look very reassured. I helped him check his weapons (a bow named Koraki) and then we soon had to start towards Mount Tam again. About an hour later we arrived at San Francisco. As we walked through I told the others that I would pay a taxi to carry us one kilometer away from Mount Tam. When the taxi driver finally dropped us at a spot a kilometer away from Mount Tam, I handed him a wad of cash. We all looked at the mountain and started running towards it. When we reached the base of the mountain, we saw a few Scythian dracanae approaching, obviously expecting us. They were lead by an empousa. “We have been expecting you,” she said, “Now come, my master awaits you.” We all looked at each other. There really was nothing we could do. If they were expecting us, it made no sense trying to sneak in. I nodded at Tsumi and he started to lead us, following the empousa. We were being led up the mountain. When we arrived at the top I gasped. Mount Othrys was rebuilt at the top of the mountain. We had not been able to see it before because the Mist was incredibly strong here. The empousa led us through a doorway and we started down a long passageway. We saw hundreds of monsters looking at us, most were in the passage while some were flying or clinging to walls. When we arrived at the end of the passageway the empousa turned a corner and I saw a long table. A group of people were clustered around it along with some huge monster. At the lead spot of the table, sat Prometheus. He looked up and saw us. “Welcome,” he said. [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']]'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''' 14:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC)